1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method for measuring the temperature of a material, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for measuring the temperature of a material, which can remove foreign substances, such as scale, formed on the surface of a material, thereby improving the reliability of the measurement of the temperature of the material.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a heating furnace is a device for heating a material, such as a slab and the like, approximately to a temperature of 1,200˜1,300° C. using a fuel such as gas and oil in a hot strip mill, etc. of an iron works. The heating furnace is disposed for a previous process of a hot rolling process for forming a material into a product such as a steel plate.
While the administration of the metallurgical condition, dimension and appearance of a material for a corresponding standard is implemented actually in a rolling line, the material should be heated to a desired temperature for precise administration.
These statements are presented as a background art for facilitating the understanding of the present invention, and do not mean a relevant prior art generally known in the art to which the invention pertains.